The Assistant
by Chel08
Summary: Troy Bolton is a famous CEO...what if an old high school classmate comes to work as his personal assistant.
1. Interviews and Nerves

_AN: Another rewrite, hope you enjoy and please PLEASE review. Give me some critiques._

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Interviews and Nerves

Sharpay stared at her reflection in the mirror, for once in her life feeling and looking like a woman. Sharpay smiled softly at a woman she was proud of and believed in.

_Sharpay, you are courageous, you are a hard worker, and out of all those hundreds of people lining up to be the assistant of the biggest entrepreneur in the world, you'll get the job. _Sharpay thought in encouragement to herself.

Sharpay tried and tired…and tried to boost her confidence, but it was only working on a sub par level. She was so nervous. It was bad enough she was applying for a job that had Troy Bolton in close quarters, but she was applying for a job so she could work _for_ Troy Bolton. Yes THE Troy Bolton, the boy that she pined after in high school but also tried to make life miserable for. He was the famous CEO of _Butter Shoe Company._ They sold fancy, casual, business casual shoes for women and men. All they put was _Butter _as the logo in all their shoes. They were highly expensive shoes, but that could never stop someone like herself from shoe shopping, so Sharpay could be caught buying a pair or two every week or two.

Even though Sharpay had money, she still needed a good paying job. When Sharpay went off to college to major in Theater, she made friends with people in Business and Finance and oddly fell in love with that type of work. This business lifestyle landed her in New York City, with a job as an office clerk/secretarial job at some rather moderate business. The pay was fair but she had been at that job since she was 22 and now she was 27. She needed to move on to bigger and better things and quitting that job to go apply at Troy's Company was the smarter decision. The personal assistant job paid more than fair, so Sharpay took a jump at it. Sharpay was hoping one day she can become president or vice president of a company, by working her way up and meeting the right people. That was her dream. She was amazed when she heard in the papers about Troy being the youngest CEO in the world, at age 23. It was probably the reason he's always at many red carpet events, seen posing with Donald Trump on more than one occasion.

Sharpay just hoped he was the same forgiving and caring Troy as he was in High School because, her and Troy didn't have the best history, but she hoped he'd look past that.

Sharpay was ready to go to the interview once she gave herself a once over. She wore dark green pumps, with a black pencil dress that was very short sleeved, where the sleeve started at her mid-shoulder. Her hair was curled pulled into a side ponytail.

Sharpay grabbed her car keys and her purse and made her way out of her medium sized condo and took the elevator that would lead to the parking garage, which was build right under the condominium building.

Sharpay wasn't riding around in a pink Porsche anymore. More like areasonable white Lexus. The Company building of _Butter_ was 20 minutes away from where Sharpay lived, since she live really close to the city, it would take 35 minutes with traffic.

While Sharpay drove down the rode, she turned on the radio. After a minute she turned it off, realizing she needed quiet.

"Okay, Shar, you are not nervous, it's just Troy, he'll be friendly and everything he was in high school." Sharpay said.

"Probably still with that Gabriella girl." Sharpay said bitterly. "What did he see in her anyways? I mean yea she was pretty and could sing, but that's nothing compared to me." Sharpay blabbed to herself.

"Okay calm yourself, Sharpay, no need to go jungle cat on yourself," She said to herself as she shook her head while she scolded herself.

Sharpay came up to a building, where the company was held and that was looking more and more like Hell to her, and went to the 5th floor of the parking garage. She parked next to this Black Ferrari, which made her feel poor just looking at it.

Sharpay made it to the elevator, which another young woman got into as well. They

stood in silence for a while until the lady turned to her.

"So judging by your attire, I'm guessing you're here for the personal assistant job of the hottest CEO around Troy Bolton." She said.

Sharpay turned to the girl and nodded to her, then faced front once more signaling she didn't want to talk. The girl, looked around 25, she had long brown bouncy hair and wore too much make-up but was still attractive. She dressed very business, but still fashionable. She had a matching grey skirt and blazer with pin strips and a magenta blouse, with some killer stilettos. She looked more like a model for business fashions, than an actual businesswoman.

The girl seemed to have not gotten the hint that Sharpay did not feel up to conversing with her, so she kept on talking.

"See, I have this huge resume, that I know Troy will be impressed with, he won't be able to say no to me." She bragged.

"Is there stuff about basketball in there?" Sharpay said, and then snorted trying to contain her laughter.

"Excuse me?" the girl said snottily.

Sharpay just shook her head with a faint smile on her face.

"Well anyways…" the girl continued, making Sharapy roll eyes. "Everyone seems to have something positive going for him or her, to get this job. What's yours? By the looks of your file in your hand, I'd guess absolutely nothing." She said with a conceited smile.

Just then the elevator 'dinged' signaling they have arrived to their destination.

"Well," Sharpay said stepping out of the elevator then turning around to face the girl. "I have known him since the first grade, that's quite a positive thing in my book." Sharpay then gave a smirk and walked off. The girl's jaw was hanging open and since she was so dumbstruck she didn't notice the elevator closing on her, while she was still inside.

Sharpay didn't really see it as an advantage; she just needed to shut the girl up.

"Jen, bring in the next one." Troy said exhausted. Troy had been there, in his office since 7 am and it was now noon. He got to have two short breaks, but that was it. The right person hasn't come along yet. Well he had some people he was considering, but nothing he was _really_ looking for. Some people didn't qualify, some were too young, some were just fans wanting his autograph, and some he just didn't plain like. But he really needed someone responsible and to represent him and his company well.

Just then Jen came in with another hopeful.

The girl sat down and Troy immediately didn't like her. Troy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Um, Mr. Troy Bolton, sir, if you need a personal assistant then who is this? The girl said pointing to the woman next to him.

"Jen is my secretary, now do you hav—." Troy said, but was again cut off.

"Secretary? Isn't that pretty much a personal assistant?" The girl asked.

"No!" Troy said impatiently. "Now, do you hav—."

"Well. I think they're the same thing, maybe you should hire for a financial accountant or somethi—."

"THANK YOU that concludes our interview." Troy said agitated.

"Wait..but...I didn't get to say—."

"Trust me you've said enough." Troy said through gritted teeth. Once the girl left Troy slammed his head onto his desk.

"It's okay Troy, you're bound to find someone soon enough." Said Jen trying to give him encouragement.

Troy just continued to bang his head on his desk.

"Hey could I have a five, I need to pee!" Jen exclaimed suddenly.

Trot just chuckle "Sure, go do your…thing."

Jen rushed to the door quickly, but composed herself before she opened the door. She elegantly stepped out seeing the eager candidates.

"Mr. Bolton is taking a small break, so the interviewing will start back up in 5 minutes time." Jen, said professionally, than fast walked to the 'facilities.'

Back in Troy's office, Troy was just leaning his chair back and staring at he door that was left partially opened.

Just then a figure walked by the door and looked oddly familiar to Troy. It almost looked like… "Nah, nah." Troy said shaking his head.

Troy then occupied his time, by drawing basketballs on a piece of paper. He then began drawing different types of shoes.

"Hm, that's a good shoe." Troy said quietly to himself of what he just drew.

Just then Jen stepped back in and looked at Troy. "You want the next person?" She asked.

"Yea, yea, bring them in." Troy said putting his drawings away. Jen nodded and went out the door. In two seconds she had this girl who looked very posh. She was on Troy's "yes" list so far. Troy saw Jen stand next to him as they both looked on to decipher this young ladies worthiness.

"Hello, Mr. Bolton, My name is April Dakota." She said reaching to shake Troy's hand, which he returned.

'Hmm, she seems like a keeper.' Troy thought. What he didn't know was that she was the snooty girl in the elevator with Sharpay. How April got interviewed before Sharpay…we will never know.

April handed Troy her resume and he gave it a once over then handed it to Jen to look at.

"Oh and by the way Mr. Bolton, I sure do like basketball!" She said with the biggest, fakest smile you could find. I guess she took what Sharpay said into account.

Troy just looked at her oddly for a second. Making April feel nervous, but she didn't lose the fake smile.

Troy just shrugged it off and gave the interview and was highly impressed with her answers.

After the interview was done, Troy shook her hand and told Jen to take her to the room next door. It was where the people who Troy was considering and interviewed already, waited. He had two other people in there already.

Troy turned his chair around to face the giant window that was practically a wall, and just stared out into the view of the city. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was very tired.

Sharpay was next and she was so nervous. She really wanted this job. How that girl from the elevator got in front of her, she didn't know. She was now waiting for her turn and had huge butterflies in her stomach.

Just then the girl Jen came out and gave Sharpay a friendly smile and told her Mr. Bolton was ready for her.

Sharpay shakily got up from her seat and was 'this' close to telling Jen, she changed her mind and walk out of there. But she didn't.

Sharpay stepped into the, rather larger than expected, office and sat down in the chair in front of Troy's desk. You could see the name plate the said "CEO Troy Bolton" on it. It made her rather nervous. She looked up to see Troy in his chair facing the other direction. Sharpay's presence wasn't announced yet, so she closed her eyes and counted to 5 to calm herself.

"Mr. Bolton, your next candidate." Jen said, as she went to stand next to Troy.

Sharpay eyes snapped open and watched as Troy began to turn around. If felt like eternity before he actually did. When Troy was turning around he opened his mouth to begin the interviewing process, but immediately stopped when his eyes landed on Sharpay. Troy just continued to stare at her, mouth slightly opened. There was silence that filled the room. Sharpay gave an awkward smile. Jen just looked at Troy oddly and nudged him in his shoulder. Troy then snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"Please, state your name." Jen said professionally. Just doing her job, since she noticed Sharpay hadn't done that herself yet.

"Oh, um Sharpay Evans." Sharpay sat up straighter and gave off an essence of confidents even though she was feeling anything but.

They went through the long, excruciating (according to Sharpay) interview. Troy kept it professional, but every time Sharpay spoke, he'd just sit there and study her. As if he's making up his mind about her and not just interview wise.

After the interview was done Troy whispered something in Jen's ear. She then nodded and walked around the desk toward Sharpay.

"Well, Ms. Evans, thank you for your time." Troy said standing up to shake Sharpay's hand. Sharpay stood and shook his hand, while giving a small smile and nod. For some reason Sharpay felt she didn't get it. She got one of the biggest let downs ever.

When Sharpay and Jen made it out the door, Sharpay headed towards the elevator, but was called out by Jen.

"Oh, Ms. Evans?" Jen said Sharpay turned around with a sad look in her eyes. "This way" she said with a smile. Sharpay looked at her disbelieving. Sharpay walked over to her and was about to walk into the room, that Jen was ushering Sharpay into, but was stopped by Jen.

"If it means anything, I liked you the best." Jen said quietly. Sharpay gave her a friendly smile and proceeded into the room, as Jen closed it behind her. Sharpay looked around to see three other people in there, including the snooty elevator girl. The room was an office that was quite large. It had a desk, an office phone, and some chairs and that was it.

"I can't believe he's actually considering you!" said the snooty girl, standing up and walking towards Sharpay.

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" Sharpay said suddenly and angrily.

"Why I'm April Dakota, my father owns the famous Dakota Cupcake Factory." She gushed. "The real question is who are?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, my dad is Patrick Evans, you might know him as the guy who makes those European car and only recently has been selling them in the U.S. By the looks of it I'd say you wouldn't even be able to afford a tire on one those cars." Sharpay shot back. There was in fact a reason Sharpay didn't have one of those cars, it was because she was adult now and liked to support herself.

April lost her hard exterior, and began to fidget in her spot. She left out a 'humpf' noise and sat down. Sharpay just let out a smirk and sat down in one of the chairs.

One hour later.

"Okay I saw everyone, I need to see." Troy said.

"So, who out of the five people do you want?" Jen asked. After Sharpay's interview, Troy considered one more person.

"Who did you like the most?" Troy asked.

"Sharpay," April didn't hesitate. Troy just nodded. "But even though, April has an impressive resume she's to snooty for my liking, I can tell." Jen said knowingly.

"Yea, but Sharpay's resume doesn't come close to her, even though Shar's is still impressive, has more people skills and hands on skills that April does not, and that the most important thing. I need someone to represent me well."

"Shar?" Jen questioned with suspicious eyes.

Troy blushed and caught himself. "I mean Ms. Evans." He said.

"Troy is there something you are not telling me?" Jen said, crossing her arms.

"No, of course not." Troy said rather quickly, while looking down to smooth out his tie.

Jen just simply gave him a stern stare. Troy and Jen are good friends. There was a few people in the office that Troy let call him "Troy," and when it came to important meetings, being around important people, or just being professional, they knew to call him Mr. Bolton.

"Okay well, I've known Sharpay since we were in 1st grade, but we don't have the best High School history." Jen just nodded in understanding.

"Well you need to get past that and decided who's best for the job." Jen pointed out.

Troy thought for a while and looked between both resumes. He thought for a secone then looked up at Jen.

"Jen, go it April, I'll be giving her some good news and then...you may bring in Sharpay next." He said with a sigh.

Jen just looked upset, but nodded and left.

* * *

_AN: Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and give me positive or negative criticism! =]_


	2. Starting the Job

_AN: Hey guys…long time lol_

_So sorry for the unnecessary wait, I'll try to be better AND post all the HSM fanfics I had deleted since some of them are revamped now :)_

_Happy Reading! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Starting the Job

Jen looked at Troy as if he was crazy "You want me to get April?" she asked to make sure she heard right.

Troy just nodded and said "Yes, but tell Sharpay to stay." Jen then gave him a small nod and went next door to get April.

Jen opened the door and looked towards April, "Mr. Bolton would like to give you some news, April." Jen said having to force it out. April's face lit up and cast Sharpay a smug look and stepped out the door. Jen then told Sharpay to stay put as everyone else could leave. Sharpay's face still fell; she was so…disappointed. She didn't think she'd feel _this_ disappointed. Was it her interview? The Sharpay Evan from high school? What! She felt like she failed herself.

Just then Sharpay heard April scream "What!" Sharpay just cast a glare at the wall that separated the room she was in and Troy's office. She didn't see why April was being so excited when she knew she obviously got it.

Just then Jen bounded in the room with a bright smile, "Sharpay if you'd come with me, please." She said in a business tone, but was trying to contain her happiness. Sharpay just looked confused, but followed Jen nonetheless.

Sharpay stepped into the office; she saw Troy sitting at his desk hands neatly folded and April sitting on a couch against the wall, not looking very happy. Sharpay just shot her a look, something not unnoticed by Jen or Troy. Troy just simply lifted his eyebrow.

Sharpay took a seat in the same chair she was interviewed in and looked at Troy eagerly wondering what he wanted her in here for.

"Sharpay…Ms. Evans, your interview and April's interview were…very impressive. There were some thing's that April had that you lacked and vice versa….When it came down to it I _had _to pick the best, I have to _have_ the best. Someone to represent me, to represent the company…and to represent herself in a way I know she can do with such grace and poise. That's why my decision came down to this…"

Sharpay unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside; she tried to keep her emotions bottle up as she's done so well in the past. To hide behind the iced mask from high school that she broke in college.

Sharpay stepped into her livingroom and took a glance around. And just like that…she broke.

Sharpay screamed one of her infamous screams…of joy. She screamed so loud and with all her lungs would let her give.

She began to do a 'happy' dance all the way to her room, not believing what just happened.

While in Troy's office and him talking about representation, Troy said something that blew Sharpay away.

"_You, Sharpay, are the one I feel does all this the best." _

Troy gave Sharpay the job and she just sat there and stared at him, wondering if she heard right. She then became confused and Troy sensed what her was questioning. He told her how April was to be Assistant secretary to Jen. So April pretty much worked for both Troy and Jen. Sharpay just wanted to give Troy one big hug and kiss, but that wouldn't be very professional.

Since she was his personal assistant now, Troy gave Sharpay a company phone. Even though Sharpay already had one, but he wanted her to have one strictly for him and only him, for strict businesses purposes only. He told her to come in at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow and that he would brief her on everything.

Once Sharpay change out of her work cloths she decided to watch some TV, then get to bed early. She was so excited for tomorrow she doubted she'd be able to sleep.

Sharpay woke up at the sound of her alarm. It was 6:00 a.m. so she got up and took at quick shower. Once she got out she dried herself off, put on a white robe and then began drying her hair with a blow dryer. Once she was done styling her hair that she had in curls with bangs wisped to the side, she proceeded with her make-up and outfit for the day. Wanting to stay business for her first few days, Sharpay choose a black quarter-length sleeved blazer, with a tight black business skirt that hugged her curves well, and teal round-toed pumps.

Once Sharpay was done she grabbed her purse and coffee to-go and headed out the door.

Sharpay arrived on the right floor of the office. Sharpay walked up to Troy's office since he said, come straight to him the very next morning.

Sharpay knocked three times before she heard a 'come in.' Sharpay turned the knob and step inside closing the door behind her. She now saw two comfy seats in front of Troy's desk and not one stiff one in dead center like yesterday. She took one and saw Troy was typing something down. He glanced up at her and gave her a once over.

"You look nice." He commented.

"Thanks." Sharpay said. 'Hmm...Maybe working for Troy won't be as bad as I thought.' Sharpay thought.

"Okay here's the deal," Troy said suddenly. "I have a boards meeting today, so I'll need you to take some notes for me and afterwards organize some files for me, and— Why aren't you getting this down?" Troy said quite rudely looking at Sharpay as if she should know.

"Oh, um." Sharpay scrambled in her purse and grabbed a pen and paper and pulled it out.

"What are you doing?" He asked with force, actually making Sharpay slightly fearful.

"I was, I'm jus—" Sharpay stuttered.

"Sharpay, what century do we live in?" Troy asked her as if she was stupid, which quickly angered Sharpay. The thing is, is that he was actually asking her.

"The 21st," Sharpay said through gritted teeth.

"Right, we use technology since it's a great convenience and asset to work with. I didn't give you that iPhone just to play with. You can type fast on that thing right?" Troy asked as if she better know how.

"Yes, I can." Sharpay said wanting to go off, but she contained herself. She got out the phone and pressed a few buttons so she was ready to take notes. Sharpay looked up at Troy, waiting for him to start talking.

"As I was saying. There's a board meeting at 9:30, so be ready for that. Just take down as many notes as possible, of what you feel is important, which is pretty much the whole meeting. I trust you'll do the right thing. And for right now, take this pin drive," he said handing her a pin drive, "and upload the files on your computer and organize the different designers in their own personal files. Can you do that?" Troy said.

"Yes." Sharpay said with determination. Just then the phone rang in Troy's office and he picked it up. Sharpay got up to leave, but Troy told her to hold on for a minute so she sat back down. Just then there was a knock at the door. Troy took his mouth away from the phone for a split second and told the person to come in. It was April; she came in with a bright smile, but it immediately dropped once she saw Sharpay. She then put the smile back on and handed Troy some coffee.

"I decided I'd bring you some coffee Mr. Bolton." She said.

_What a suck up._ Sharpay thought with a raise eyebrow.

Troy grabbed it and gave a small smile and a nod. He then took a sip, but immediately spit out the contents, having coffee spray everywhere, and made a weird face. April on the other hand looked horrified.

"What's wrong!" She said in a panic tone. Sharpay just rolled her eyes stood up and reached out for the coffee. Troy handed it to her with out question. Sharpay took off the lid and shook her head. Since Troy's office was so big he had a coffee station in it. Sharpay walked over to it, with April following.

"What are you doing?" she asked Sharpay in a whisper as to not further disturb Troy's business call.

"What made you think to give him straight black coffee?" Sharpay asked her.

"Wel- Well, he looked like a black coffee kind of guy."

"Well, he isn't. He hates it." Sharpay said flat out. Adding one coffee creamer and one small spoon full of sugar.

"How do you know?" April said hotly, as if it was her nature to always talk down to people.

"Because, being in the same homeroom as him for four years and him bringing in coffee all the time, it's hard not to know. You were better off bringing him a latte."

"So he's never told you how he likes his coffee?" April asked.

"No, I just know he likes it a little sweet, with cream and sugar." With that Sharpay walked over to Troy, who was now off the phone, and handed him the coffee. He gratefully took it and sighed. He then turned to April with a serious face, "Don't ever do that again." He said flat out.

"Yes, sir!" She squeaked then scurried out the office.

Sharpay just stood there watching Troy enjoy his coffee. 'Hm I think he forgot about me, I guess it's safe to leave.' Sharpay thought.

Not thinking he cared Sharpay snuck out and went next door to her office, expecting it to be empty, however it wasn't.

It had a mod feel to it. There was already a fancy nameplate, flowers and plants, a comfy couch and some interesting art on the walls. There was a window as well, a big window that gave you the same view Troy had of the city. Sharpay walked over to her desk and saw a Mac computer. She sat in her office chair and it felt very comfortable, she never wanted to get up. Sharpay then made note to bring in some pictures from her condo.

Deciding to get right to work, Sharpay took the pin drive and set to filing. At first she was confused with some things, but decided to figure it out herself, since she was that kind of person.

At 9:00 a.m. Troy called Sharpay to his office by a speakerphone she had on her desk. Sharpay suspecting it had to do with the board meeting, she grabbed her phone and a notepad just in case. She walked to his door and opened it, she saw Troy grabbing a file and then meet her at the door.

Stepping out the office he made his way towards the elevator and beckoned Sharpay to follow.

Troy then called out he needed Jen to come to.

"Oh, Mr. Bolton, can I come? I'd love the experience, to see how everything is functioned out during a meeting." April begged. Troy just looked at her and pondered. He then shrugged "If it's okay with Jen." He said. April immediately turned to Jen with a pleading look.

Sharpay just stifled a laugh, finding humor at how pathetic April looked.

Troy turned on to Sharpay. "Is something funny Ms. Evans?" he said in a demanding, boss-like, not-so-happy tone.

Sharpay's eye momentarily went wide at Troy's sudden…aggression. "Uh, um, no, Sir."

Sharpay hated how she's never stutter in her life and the fact that she's done it about a thousand and one times since she started working here. She didn't know what it was. Troy made her nervous, when he wasn't very happy that is.

"Good," he said, and then he turned his attention to Jen. "So are you coming or not?" he asked.

"Well…who's at the meeting?" Jen asked.

"Gucci, they want to sell us some sketches of different styles in shoes, in exchange that they be mentioned in our national ads as 'Zone Shoe ware' associates. I guess it pays to have the highest selling shoes."

"Oh" Jen then turned to April and said, "I don't think you should go to this one April, they're big clients and you may not be able to handle it and—"

"I can handle it!" April shouted quite hysterically.

"Why do I fear for my life?" Troy mumbled in a calm voice, with a raise eyebrow, backing away from April.

"Fine, if you're sure." Jen said with a slight scared look on her face. April's face then brightened up and walked towards Troy who hurriedly made his way to the elevator, dragging Sharpay by the arm with him.

"I thought I was a personal assistant, not a personal bodyguard." Sharpay said quietly to Troy with an eye roll, with him not seeing of course.

"You're the closest thing to protect me." Troy said in a 'duh' tone only causing Sharpay to roll her eyes again.

"Once the four stepped in the elevator, Troy hit the 25th floor. He then noticed April was standing next him, so he discreetly, or as discreetly as you can, pulled Sharpay back next to him to separate himself from April. April however didn't notice.

Once they arrived at their destination. They saw they had 25 minutes. While walking down the hall Troy suddenly stopped and turned to Sharpay.

"Ms. Evans?" since he was in the presence of higher ups he put on more professionalism.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton," she replied.

"I need a business card."

"Okay, I'll go down to your office, which—."

"No, I need you to go to my house, get me the business card for the Steven Madden personnel."

Sharpay just stared at him as if he was crazy, but tried not to show it. "But isn't your house an hour away from here."

"Hmm, not quite, just 30 minutes." He said casually slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Bu-But, what about the meeting." She said not believing what she was hearing.

"Oh, April will handle it instead." Sharpay gave a 'You got to be joking' look.

"See, April's just the assistant secretary and I can't send her on a job that's the personal assistant's now can I? So just do that, and while you're out pick up my dry cleaning at Palmer's Dry Cleaning and bring me back a turkey sub from O' Days, I'll be hungry after the meeting."

"Oh great." She said drily with a fake smile.

"And while at my house fill Hershey's and Twix's bowls." He finished.

"Who are Hershey and Twix?" Sharpay said confused, yet agitated at all the mediocre work he just laid on her.

"My dogs, now go, chop chop." Troy said giving her a 'shoo' hand motion.

Sharpay just held her face tight, wanting to scream at him, yet again, for the lack of respect.

"Yes, sir." With that Sharpay turned sharply on her heel and walked out.

* * *

_AN: So how was it? Be gentle!_


End file.
